


Embers Reignited

by Daggerz



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerz/pseuds/Daggerz
Summary: It's been months since Anita had promised to have 'the conversation' with Jean-Claude and Asher about their desire to be together. So far there's been nothing - Anita keeps avoiding it.  What happens when Jean-Claude has enough of waiting?





	1. A date?

**Author's Note:**

> I've originally posted this on PDS. I'm missing a chapter or two, so there may be variations if you've read this previously. The lyrics are Cascada - Could it be you. These are aimed at more context for Asher's feelings, but can be applied to both of them.

The golden haired vampire stepped out of the steamy bathroom after a hot, luxurious shower. He wore only a towel loosely tied around his waist. He was still extremely conscious of his deforming scars, but this revulsion was slowly easing since being involved with Anita and Jean-Claude. He enjoyed their company and the fact that they both looked at him in utter adoration, and dare he say love, was slowly sinking in. He was feeling less rejected and that he was not only wanted, but also needed.

_Close my eyes_  
I try to hide  
I'm listening to my voice inside  
What's on to tell me right or wrong  
I need to know where I belong  
For all the days I ran away  
I never dare to ask me who could I be  
Who can bring back the love that's inside me 

He did love Anita, but she wasn't his true heart. His heart had belonged to a certain vampire for centuries. Despite the hate and, at the time, unrelenting desire for Jean-Claude's death, it was he who held Asher's heart. Only, it seemed sometimes Jean-Claude wasn't aware of it. Asher was still waiting for 'the conversation' with Anita, since they'd both expressed the want to become lovers without her between them. That had been 6 months ago now. He bit back a bitter laugh. A vampire as strong as his raven treading so carefully around their human servant was almost inconceivable. But it was the case none the less.

Asher felt hollow; there was a part of him forever missing whilst his Master and close friend was denied to him. Asher's heart ached, and it ached only for Jean-Claude to be his again. Heart, body and soul. He sometimes felt the over spill of loss from Jean-Claude as well. It was only brief, when he dared to let his guard fully down in the throes of passion. His friend was still not able to fully unleash his Ardeur and enjoy the pleasures that came from his original lineage. Oh how his petites gentle sensibilities still restrained the vampire. It denied her, but more significantly it denied the Master of the City his full strength. If he were to come to Asher there'd be no such limitation. They'd both bathe fully in the gifts they had and how they melted together.

_Could it be you_  
Or do I lose my way  
I'm here but colorblind  
Could it be you  
Or do I break away  
So leave the past behind  
I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes  
Wish I just knew what I should do  
Could it be you  
Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue  
Could it be you 

Cursing in French, he stopped the thought there. He did not want his evening to start to be ruined so early by thoughts of reality that had seemed touchable and now seemed to far of a distance to cross. 

_“Mon corbeau, comme tu me manques...”_ (My raven, how I miss you...) sighing he finished getting dried. 

Heading to his bed, he noticed a single red rose and a small piece of parchment against his satin pillows. How hadn't he heard someone enter? It hadn't been there when he went for his shower. A smile tugged the edges of his lips; Jean-Claude. Probably the only one in the whole of the city who could go completely undetected passed him. 

_Too many things said and done_  
Sure if you could be the one  
To dry the tears I left behind  
To chase these demons off my mind 

**'Mon chardonneret, it would please me greatly if you would do me the great honour to accompany me on a date to the theatre this Saturday. The show begins at 2000, so I would request you meet me at my chambers at 1830. Please confirm your acceptance or refusal of this invitation, in person this night.  
Forever yours, JC x' **

Asher kept rereading the message and a smile reached his eyes briefly. No mention of Anita or any other company. Could this actually just be the two of them, alone? His heart skipped a beat at the thought, and other parts of him tightened. 

He was so scared of pushing their individual relationship as he knew the younger vampire would in turn fear the reaction of Anita. Lets face it, he couldn't loose her as there was too much at stake if he did. 

_I see your face_  
Touch your skin  
Is this a fight  
We both can't win  
Sometimes the truth is miles apart  
But it's hard to break your heart  
Were his feelings reciprocated? He knew there had been moments that he had bore his emotion for Jean-Claude to see and whilst his affections hadn't been rejected, they hadn't been clearly returned either. They touched when with his petite and sometimes they now shared a bed just before dawn and embraced. Yes, there had even been the occasional more intimate moment where hands had roamed just too far, or lips too close. But they were stolen moments, he often felt guilt consume his sometime lover after. Guilt over what Asher wasn't sure. 

_He did wonder whether Anita was an excuse. Did Jean-Claude no longer love him? Was Asher no longer as desirable now his closest friend had seen the whole of him? After all, a man like Jean-Claude could have any man, woman or anyone for that matter. Why have someone marred like himself? At the same time as these thoughts filled Asher's mind, he'd felt love flood him at points, and reassurance even from a distance when he'd gone to one of his dark places. Jean-Claude didn't have to do that. If he didn't care...then surely he wouldn't reach for his temoin when he sensed the withdrawal._

_So leave the past behind_  
I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes  
Wish I just knew what I should do  
Could it be you  
Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue  
Could it be you 

Mixed emotion filled Asher so he went to work to try to distract himself, whilst in the back of his mind he considered the invitation. 

Jean-Claude's Chamber 

_Baby I don't wanna waste your love_  
Though it's hard to just walk on  
Well will this hurt be never ending  
Where do I belong 

The night was almost over; Asher had not been to see him. When he had gone to his 2nd's chambers he was greeted with an empty room. He'd deliberately ensured that Asher had an early finish this night and also that he was not due to work Saturday. He had done the most he could, indirectly, to ensure of the temoins availability. 

A sharp knock on the door drew the Master of the City from his dark, emotive thoughts. 

“Oui?” Annoyance clear in his beautiful voice. He didn't bother to sense who it was, and regretted his tone immediately as Asher walked in with a furrowed brow caused by the tone. “Forgive me, Asher, I did not realise it was you.” He smiled then, a genuine smile that reached his entire face. It was one reserved for his closest companions. 

He then managed to hide his trepidation at the response Asher was surely here to deliver. Had he left it so late, almost to dawn, as to refuse the invitation and not be subject to his company? 

Busy night?” Asher asked as he sauntered into the room, sashaying his hips slightly and hid a smile as he was rewarded with sensing an increased interest from his sometimes lover. He knew how to get Jean-Claude's attention if he desired it. But, he desired so much more. 

Asher approached where Jean-Claude was sa with clear confidence and sex appeal. No one could resist that when Asher did this. Not that Asher would agree with that anymore. But everyone else certainly would. He gently rested his finger tips on tense shoulders and tentatively massaged them. When he heard the sigh and felt Jean-Claude lean back into his hands he applied more pressure; easing the tension out of the pale shoulders before him. 

After a few moments Jean-Claude placed one of his hands over Asher's, bringing the hand to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles as he leant his head back and rubbed his head against Ashers' strong, familiar arms. Asher leant down and placed a chaste kiss atop of his ravens head. Then leaning slightly further, he kissed feather light down the pale cheek. Jean-Claude tilted his head so suddenly Ashers lips were on his own and he kissed him back gently. Careful not to pour in too much emotion; he was unsure as to exactly what Asher was looking for. He hoped for a relationship, but he feared only a physical one. He wasn't in a rush to have his heart shattered. 

Surprise filled the golden one for a moment, before joy replaced it. 

“About your request, Jean-Claude,” he held his breath as he waited for the response that he'd been desperate to hear all night. But, desperation and terror filled him in equal measure. 

_Maybe it is me_  
Used to plan to see that it's you  
For everything I am everything I need lies in you 


	2. Answer

Asher felt the slight change in Jean-Claude; sensed what he was sure was nerves and a ripple of tension. Surely his raven wasn’t nervous? Did he think that Asher was going to refuse his request? How he’d longed for some alone time with his close friend. But, Asher needed to know the intention behind the request. He hoped it was that they could now be together, but daren’t hope until he heard the words. He weighed the risk, not of his answer, but of how to give it.   
He decided to throw caution to the wind. You can’t lose what you don’t have. Jean-Claude was still deathly against Asher’s hands. Leaning down slightly, Asher affectionately ran his hands down the smooth chest and rested his head on Jean-Claude’s right shoulder. Nuzzling his cheek to the others, a hand worked its way through Asher’s golden waves. 

“Asher,” he breathed quietly.

“I’d love to join you, mon corbeau.” A ‘but’ hung tangibly in the air between them, as he hesitated and tightened his grip on Jean-Claude’s torso. Gentle fingers stroked up his arms and then ran down the scarred side of his face before a thumb skimmed his tempting lips. “But, I have to ask, in what capacity?” Ashers voice held a multitude of emotion; hesitation and caution, love and affection. 

“Just us, mon amour,” Jean-Claude said, his voice laden with pent up emotion. He knew that his goldfinch needed reassuring, but at that moment words failed him, in any language. 

Holding both of Ashers hands he rose slowly and turned, resting the hands on his hips and pressing close. He never broke eye contact as he looked up at the slightly taller vampire. His eyes bled to midnight blue, but not from his power; from his emotions. Asher let himself drown in those familiar, but untouched depths. Suddenly Jean-Claude’s lips were against his in a crushing kiss filled with untamed feeling. There was lust, but it was mostly tender and thorough reflecting the love that flooded through him as Jean-Claude lowered his shields. There was a hint of the agony they’d both endured by resisting the temptation. He wound his hand through the soft, golden hair, pulling Asher into a deeper and more passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Asher’s eyes had also flooded from the emotion. They rested their foreheads against each other and Jean-Claude gently kissed Asher’s nose.

“Just us,” he repeated, “no one else. No ma petite. No one else to come between us. I want to show you how I feel, and give you the certainty that you have my heart…and more.” He paused, searching for more words. “I want to court you, Asher. Will you allow me to so we that can see what ‘we’ become?” 

A nervous smile covered his face at his rare, yet raw display of emotion. He didn’t need to hide from the man before him, and it was about time he gave his temoin the confidence and respect he deserved. Said respect had been more than earned. He hoped now he’d be able to repair some of the damage that had been done; he needed to be the cause of a smile on his chadonneret lips. 

“What does our Anita think of this?”

“She does not know of what I've just requested,” Jean-Claude began. He felt the immediate object build in Asher, as anger flicked out around the room. Jean-Claude tightly dug his fingers into Asher's hip as he felt the resistence of the other pulling away. “You'll not be my secret Asher! She is aware I grew tired of waiting and planned to talk with you at some point. Please, understand! She will need time to adjust and I want to give her that, but we'll not hide.” Jean-Claude relaxed when Ashers body relaxed against his again, though he was concerned about the pain he saw now around the edge of ice blue eyes. 

Asher spoke tenderly as he cupped one of Jean-Claude's soft cheeks. "I will hold you to that - not being your secret.  I understand the need to give Anita time, but not too long, Jean-Claude."   His tone was resolute.  "I need you, Jean, and I want to be free to express that and us.  Dawn is almost upon us."

"Stay?"  He responded as he nodded in agreement.  Even as Jean-Claude asked, he tugged Asher by his free hand gently towards the bed.  He was a few paces ahead and released Ashers hand as he slowly stripped off.  There was nothing sexy in the act itself, but Asher paused and enjoyed the view as his friends fine rear was exposed.  Internally he laughed; Jean-Claude was sexy even when he didn't try to be.  His tongue flicked his lips in anticipation as he now looked forward to a time in the, hopefully hear, future that he would watch his raven undress only for him.

Asher shrugged off his clothes also.  There a trail of clothes from the desk to the bed, suggestive of other activities.  Images flashed in both the vampires mind.    
Jean-Claude gestured for Asher to climb onto the dark blue silk sheets.  Lying back as he did, Asher raised an eyebrow and patted the bed next to him.  The darker vampire shook his head, even as he gracefully climbed onto the bottom of the large bed, a predatory look in his eyes.  

Concern flashed through Asher's eyes for a moment, he couldn't help it.  How often had he seen that look in those midnight blue eyes?  More times than he could count and many had to led to pleasurable encounters.  But not for centuries.  Sorrow flooded Ashers mind as he thought of how often he had been made to watch after his...accident.  Then after all that, and his reunion with the love of his life, living and undead, how he was still denied. So engulfed in his thoughts, he had missed Jean-Claude climbing up the bed, a nervous smile touching his lips as he approached his Temoin.  Jean-Claude situated himself above Asher; his knees either side of the golden ones thighs and sitting back slightly.

"Mon Chardonneret," he reached and stroked the smooth and rough cheeks before him with a loving caress, "come back to me.  Mon amour, we are here, not there."  Asher jumped slightly as he was drawn from his painful thoughts and was pleasantly surprised as lips were on his in a deeply tender kiss.  When Jean-Claude pulled back his eyes shone with love and promise - dark promises for Asher alone.

He pressed his whole body against Asher, their naked forms lining up perfectly as they did, as if there was no height difference.  He kissed along the scarred collar bone as his fingers stroked the unmarked side of the stomach below him.

"Soon, Asher, you'll be mine in more than name."  He breathed the words, lips still against Ashers.  They were so close Asher felt the movement on his own lips as his master rolled to the side.  

Jean-Claude rested his head on the perfect shoulder and looked up, affectionately twirling a finger in a stray lock of hair.  He also draped an arm across Asher's stomach as two arms wound their way around his own body.

"We have out first date on Saturday, Jean.   Our first ever date."  Rich laughter filled the bedroom as dawn hit.  As they both gave their last breath both were satisfied in the knowledge they had a chance.  Whilst each had difference reservations, unless they tried they would never know.

In the doorway Anita leaned against the frame; shell shocked. Having seen them make their way from the desk to the bed.  She had known Jean-Claude was going to act on his feelings, despite her very clear reservations, but had not expected it so soon.


	3. Getting Ready

I can pretend that I don't see you  
I can pretend I don't wanna hold you when you're around  
I can say that nothing was right  
But we know if I looked in your eyes, I'd break down

Jean-Claude looked at himself in the mirror, unsure of his appearance. He knew Asher was slightly more modern in his dress and the Master had taken that into consideration when requesting his outfit from his seamstress. He donned a three piece suit. He laughed as he realised he had never worn the modern version of this and ironically it was for his 600 year old lover! Jason seemed to approve the outfit and had joked that it would not last until dawn; Jean-Claude hoped he was right.

The suit was tailored to fit his form perfectly as it highlighted his broad shoulders down to his slender waist. The trousers broadened ever slightly from the knee to allow for his almost skin tight knee high black boots. The colour was a slight change to normal; charcoal grey. Just slightly lighter than his black hair, so that his falling curves were accentuated as they fell over top of the jacket. His waist coat fit snugly with 3 buttons that almost went to his a trouser line. There was a small a triangle at the bottom showing the colour of the shirt that was visible around his neck and chest before it went into the black waist coat. Rather than white, as was customary with Anita, he chose a dark blue made a silk. It was a close match to his eyes and drew the colour from there and completed the outfit perfectly. 

Asher knocked and entered Jean-Claude’s chamber without waiting for a response. Checking his watch, Jean-Claude saw it was precisely 1830 and smiled at Asher’s punctuality. He cast eye’s to his bed and wished momentarily they weren’t going out. When he looked at Asher, he froze, captivated by the beauty before him. It also appeared they had dressed to match, unintentionally. He did wonder briefly whether anything had been leaked to his Temoin. Not that he cared.

Spell bound, his eyes worked their way up Asher’s form, a predatory look touching the edges. Asher also wore a three piece suit, though slightly looser fitting. The fit highlighted everything underneath him and left Jean-Claude wanting to explore the body it hit. The waist coat was one of slightly broader fit, so it had 4 buttons and went just down passed the slim fit trousers, the bottom of the waist coat resting perfectly on the top of the trousers. Dark brown shoes flowed into a wet sand coloured suit which in turn gave way to a pale blue silken shirt. His lips pulled back into a joyous smile as his eye’s reached Asher’s. There was just happiness there; no insecurity or malice. It was just Asher looking at the man he loved. Asher’s hair was in his usual manner, covering the right side of his face showing only his perfect profile, though it wasn’t deliberate at that precise moment. Asher smiling seemed to break the spell that had held Jean-Claude in complete stillness.

He stepped forward graciously, swiftly closing the gap between them. Asher looked down into the drowning dark blue eye and sighed as Jean-Claude’s gentle fingers caressed his right cheek. Panic briefly flashed through his eyes as his hair was swept back showing his full profile.

“Parfait,” Jean-Claude stated as he leaned in and kissed Asher firmly and lovingly. His fingers stroked the crevices and rolls of the scars there. “Mon Chardonneret, tu es parfait.”   
Asher didn’t reply, not trusting his voice. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Alone, on a date, with the man he’d loved for centuries. Were it not for the hand on his face and one he felt wrapping around his back, he’d have said it was a torturous dream. He kissed Jean-Claude more forcefully, their tongues flicking between the others fangs and a guttural moan escaped, though it was impossible to know who it was from.

“Later, mon amour.” Jean-Claude panted, though he did look back towards the bed longingly. 

“What is it we are to see at the cinema, Jean?” Asher asked as they made their way through the circus, Jean-Claude’s arm through Asher’s.

“Something I have never seen before, but have been assured we should both find amusing.” Asher raised his eyebrow as he glanced to his side. “We are going to see a pantomime.” Jean-Claude climbed into the waiting limo, eliciting a touchable laugh at the aghast look on his lovers face. A lover he didn’t plan to lose ever again.

Yeah I'll tell you all my secrets,  
All the ones I've kept inside,  
And I'll give you all the reasons,  
That you faded from my life,  
I won't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are Miley Cyrus


	4. Chapter 4

Jean-Claude swept his left arm to the side as he bowed from the waist, maintaining hungry eye contact, as he gestured Asher to lead the way into the booth for just the two of them. They had the perfect view of the stage, but also the privacy that he had wanted when he made the booking. 

“Whose idea was this, Jean?” Asher queried, bafflement in his tone, but there was also something else Jean-Claude couldn’t quite place. On the defence he thought.  
The pantomime had started, and was fairly enjoyable, which prompted Asher to ask the question. It wasn’t the sort of entertainment that his raven would have thought of, or usually been interested in. Asher couldn’t help but wonder if there was some other reason, or if this was being done for someone else with himself somehow caught up in the middle. But Jean-Claude had seemed so genuine. He sighed heavily as he tried to force himself to lighten his thoughts. After all he was finally on a date and hopefully at the start of a rekindled relationship, which long been neglected and left in shadow!

Jean-Claude’s heart twisted at the mixed emotions he saw across Asher’s face; especially the confusion and mistrust. He knew that Asher had wanted this for, well, a very long time. It was only due to Anita’s moral high ground that he had not been with Asher within months of his arrival. Years later, they had finally managed a date, and only because the Master Vampire was fed up of kneeling to his human servants every demand. Jean-Claude shuffled so that he was partly off the seat and rested against Asher, his shoulder against the crook of Asher’s strong arm. He tilted his head back to rest on his goldfinch’s strong shoulder, gazing up towards the others face. Asher bent his elbow, so as his arm rested across Jean-Claude’s chest. He felt Jean-Claude raise his fingers upwards and looked down, just in time to see his knuckles being brushed lightly with gentle, tempting lips. Jean-Claude’s other hand skimmed up Asher’s chest to cup his right cheek. A thumb running circles around his cheek bone.

“The date was my idea,” his tone firm, with no room for argument or doubt. A smile tugged at the edge of tempting lips. “The pantomime however was not. That was Jason’s; he thought we could both ‘do with a laugh’. He also said something about me needing to come into the 21st century.” He laughed joyously, and it poured pleasantly along Asher’s suddenly sensitive skin. Jean-Claude turned more in towards Asher, so he wasn’t watching the stage; his eye’s only for the golden vampire before him. “There are no other motives or politics. I’m here because I want to be with you, need to be!” He declared. Love was written over his face in a rare display of utter emotion. 

Asher finally realised it! Tonight, he wasn’t with Jean-Claude the Master of the City. He was just with Jean-Claude the man. He smiled slowly, a gentleness in his eyes that hadn’t been there moments before. Leaning down his lips captured Jean-Claude’s firmly in a closed lip kiss. Fangs could be felt pressing against the others fangs through their heated skin. Asher felt as if he was being consumed by a flame of the forced restraint. Jean-Claude moaned in protest and flicked his tongue against Asher’s lips; demanding access. Asher happily obliged. 

Jean-Claude’s fingers seemed to be everywhere; shoulders, arms, chest, thighs. He didn’t know where to begin. The night was young and by the end, he planned to be thoroughly reacquainted with the body he pulled closer to him. His tongue assaulted Asher’s mouth pleasantly as he groaned, overtaken by primal need. He was painfully aware of his growing erection that was being constrained by trousers, which he suddenly decided were too tight. Sliding a hand deftly between his body and Asher, he felt the defined outline of Asher’s own erection. This caused him to groan again as images flooded his mind of past encounters and pleasure given and received. He ground his hips up to Asher, who suddenly pulled away from their passionate kiss. Damp lips made their way down Jean-Claude’s neck, nipping as they did. It was enough to leave faint teeth marks – marking Jean-Claude as his own. Asher looked at the pulse throbbing, unable to hide the desire he had to sink his teeth deep. He wanted Jean-Claude to writhe beneath him in an uncontrollable orgasm, where he couldn’t lose full control.

Suddenly, Jean-Claude grinded his hips to Asher harder at the same time as caressing Asher through his trousers. 

“Oui,” he whispered against Asher’s ear as he traced a pattern down Asher’s neck with his tongue. He too scraped fangs at the crevice of Asher’s neck.  
“Mon dieu, oui Jean!” He exclaimed through gritted teeth before he struck. Jean-Claude struck a moment later and bucked above Asher, who held his hips in a deathly tight grip. The ardeur flared around the couple and trickled over their skin, washing over them both in a pleasant type of recollection. Asher was rolled and absorbed by the pleasure of his lovers bite, and whilst not orgasmic, when combined with Jean-Claude’s hands ministrations it was enough.

They both came hard against each other, and could each feel the others release through their clothes. But it was more than that; the emotional level was new to both of them. It had been as if they had both felt the other’s pleasure as well as their own! There always been a type of spark between them, which had swiftly become a flame those centuries ago. But this?! This was something that felt as if it could burn them both up. 

“Mon Chardonneret,” Jean-Claude panted as he raised his eye’s and kissed Asher sweetly, “your powers have certainly grown. It is one thing to know and another to…experience.” He laughed his masculine laugh when it came to sex, and it elicited one from his partner. Both were happy in their afterglow.

“When can we go home, Jean? I need to be with you. I need more.” Raw need filled Asher’s face, and it hurt Jean-Claude to know it had taken him so long to acknowledge it. A tear actually escaped, rolling down Asher’s cheek. Jean-Claude’s heart twisted. Leaning up, he licked the tear away and kissed his lovers cheek.

“We aren’t going home,” he replied cryptically as mischief spread over his handsome face. 

“Surely that’s not it?!” The thought was incredulous to the golden god who suddenly dug fingers hard into Jean-Claude’s hips from sheer desperation. Jean-Claude brushed his lips to Ashers, but did not quite kiss him.

“I’ve booked,” kiss, “us a hotel.” Kiss. “Now we have taken the edge off.” He looked at Asher seriously. “I want to spend all night with us making love to each other,” a slight blush spread his cheeks, “what say you?”


	5. Addiction

Jean-Claude received a non-verbal response. Soft lips and a firm tongue; a pleasant assault on his un-expectant mouth, filled with a heated passion neither had tasted fully for centuries. An empty chasm, which Jean-Claude had grown accustomed to, started to fill. For Asher, a yearning so great that he’d nearly gone mad, was commencing being fulfilled. 

“Shall we stay for the rest of the production?” Asher whispered as he suggestively nipped Jean-Claude’s ear lobe. 

“Non!” Came the almost desperate response. “If you wish it, we can book another time to watch it without,” he smiled, feigning innocence, “distraction.” That last word sent shivers of lust stroking down Asher’s spine. It seemed his soon to be lover was happy to play some games that night.

Jean-Claude rose like flowing liquid; all smooth and grace, from his position against Asher. He offered his hand down to his companion, who gracefully accepted and laughed as he was tugged gently to his firm feet. Asher was pulled into a firm embrace as Jean-Claude locked one arm at the base of his back, the other around his shoulders. Their bodies pressed so closely together that there were no gaps between them from chest down to knee. 

Jean-Claude looked down and allowed adoration to fill his face as his expression softened. He released the arm from around Asher’s shoulders. He ran his fingers gently down over ridged skin, followed by the line of his jaw and finally up the irresistibly smooth skin. Then, he let his gaze fully meet Asher’s; he drowned. Getting lost in those eyes, in that moment he would have done anything the man wanted, been anything he wanted him to be. 

Trepidation flashed briefly through Jean-Claude as he hesitantly dropped his hand, not wanting to lose the skin to skin contact. Anita had certainly been the reason that he had not been in Asher’s bed. But, in part, it had been he who hung back. There’d been a time he was enthralled with Asher, could have been possessed by him; through vampire powers, not love or even lust. Logically he knew he was too strong for that. But, it was so tempting. To be able to surrender to that pleasure, to everything that was the man before him. Asher was his golden blanket that kept his safe from all weather and storms. He’d had to pull back last for fear of drowning in the protection. This time, he wanted to go fully voluntarily. He trusted his own strength. But more than that, he trusted Asher; he _had_ to trust Asher. Trust in the fact that he wouldn’t take over Jean-Claude but enhance him. They could enhance each other and become absorbed in each other. All Jean-Claude had to do was say yes. A simple word with vast implications. 

This man was Jean-Claude’s biggest weakness. He could also be his strongest asset. Asher and Jean-Claude were complete opposites; light and dark. They complimented each other perfectly, in almost every way. When they did not, and there was a clash it was fire and they’d get scorched. Putting out the fire was an equally heated affair. Once he went back, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. His Achilles heel. Together they were almost unstoppable. This was it, the one thing he would not admit out loud. Asher was his addiction. An addiction he could never get over. He knew that he was also Asher’s. Neither could be without the other. But to be with each other was also turbulent.   
A wide smile formed on his lips, he took Asher’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. 

“Let us go, mon chardonneret. None of the things on my mind can be done here.” He winked, and laughed as he saw the shock cross Asher’s face.

Asher smiled, but held back slightly. He didn’t like what he had seen briefly cross his dark one’s face. Overthinking perhaps? He didn’t think it was regret. He wished he could he could wander in Jean-Claude’s delicious mind to understand him. Looking down at the hand that now enveloped his, he raised an eyebrow.

“How are we leaving here, Jean-Claude?” Determination filled his expression, with a desperate need just below the calm exterior.

He was issuing a challenge. Laying down the gauntlet. There was no Anita here, no press, no other vampires. It was just them. They had entered side by side. If someone had taken time to observe them, the slight extra closeness and the occasional caress would have been detected. 

Jean-Claude met Asher’s determined gaze with of his own. Asher blinked first, breaking the battle. He leaned down ever so slightly and planted a kiss chastely on Jean-Claude’s ruby lips. He was thrilled when he was tugged through the door and they remained hand in hand. Inside he wanted to jump to joy. A smirk on his lips and contentment in his eyes.

A thought entered Jean-Claude’s mind as he strolled out hand in hand with Asher - _Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending._


	6. Supression

The two vampires sat opposite each other in Jean-Claude’s limo. Each was not too discretely enjoying the view of the other before him. Jean-Claude lightly ran one his hands across his chest in lazy, circular patterns. Asher’s pale blue eyes followed the hand as if mesmerised. In response, Asher stretched back; extending his whole body, almost cat like in his grace. A move not always associated with him, but one he knew Jean-Claude loved. He glanced across and smiled wide enough to flash fangs and he playfully bit the air in the dark vampires direction. 

They both settled for the journey, apparently only other 15 or so minutes until their arrival. Asher needed to be in the open air. He felt slightly claustrophobic as his thoughts darkened. The last couple of days had held so many surprises, with more to come it seemed! The events that were unravelling he had wanted, needed, longed after for so long! How many painful nights had there been alone? How often had he held Jean-Claude and wanted to be able to kiss him good day? He couldn’t quite comprehend that this was happening. To have Jean-Claude, how would the Americans say now, ask him out? That hadn’t quite been something he’d foreseen. He liked the modern twist on a relationship that had spanned more than half a millennium. 

He had his concerns. They certainly weren’t unfounded. Were Anita to suddenly take a dislike to the situation, he wasn’t sure how long his raven would hold this new found resolution. But that wasn’t what nagged at Asher. He wasn’t adverse to multiple lovers; it was something he’d enjoyed in the past. Also, he wanted to continue the pleasure of the ménage a tois he was, fairly, happy within. Though, he hoped that soon he could enjoy Jean-Claude as part of that and not just with Anita between them. He preferred men after all, and by much more than many knew. That wasn’t what filled him with dread, or bought his jealous streak to the fore. But more than anything it raised fear a that ran ice cold through his veins. A like that he hadn’t felt since leaving Belle’s Court. 

The Master of the City had a long line of potential suitors. None of them would be spoiled as he was; marred and no longer perfect. ‘Tu es parfait’ rang through his mind from earlier in the evening, but it was quickly drowned in more self-loathing and negative floods. He knew Jean-Claude had no problem touching him, or at least whilst his clothes were on and the worst of his damage was hidden away. He swallowed hard at the thought of his long-time friend in the arms of another, maybe in many other arms. Easily he imagined that he’d be back on the side lines; watching heaven from the outside having been cast out, again. Forever to be the fallen angel, yet irresistible devil.  
He grimaced physically and swallowed hard. 

Asher was utterly oblivious to the light sheen that covered his pale brow. He was looking down, a slight shake to his hands and arms. Grief and sorrow drowned him, sweeping him under a tide of emotional pain. Jean-Claude watched, stricken. Within a few mere moments Asher had gone from his cocky, sensual self to withdrawn and too distant for his comfort. He was so withdrawn in fact, that there was no reaction at all as he repositioned himself next to, rather than opposite, Asher.

Asher was startled as he felt the weight of an arm across his shoulders and caress of gentle fingers along his upper arm. Jean-Claude’s concerned face filled his vision as he briefly looked like rabbit caught in headlights. Cursing silently he almost went to compose himself, but didn’t see the point. Also, there was something in Jean-Claude’s gaze which also caused him to not retreat; so much concern, care and…pain. Jean-Claude’s eyes captured how he had been overwhelmed. He averted his gaze and turned his head slightly from his side. Soft, but firm fingers stopped him and turned him to face Jean-Claude again. It was then Asher realised his friend was at his side, no longer opposite. A side of their sides pressed together, an arm around his shoulders holding him to a gently embrace. Nothing sexual this time, this was all about being reassured and reassuring.

“Something troubles you about our reunion,” stated Jean-Claude. His tone was too controlled; emotionless, cautious. He did not want to upset Asher, especially when he was unsure what the golden one before him was feeling. It was a rare case where he couldn’t tell. “If you have decided you do not want this,” he swallowed back welling emotion, “just say,” he trailed off, unable to finish such a statement. He couldn’t end here and now! Not after what had just happened at the theatre. 

Asher’s jaw dropped as a silent, shocked, response.

“Non, Jean! I don’t want this,” he pressed his lips desperately to Jean-Claude’s, “I _need_ this! I need us! We _need us_!” He emphasised the ‘us’, watching for the other vampires reactions. Relief was clear on his raven’s face; the lines of worry that had begun to form were wiped away instantaneously. 

“That isn’t what troubles me,” pausing, he considered his words carefully, “how far does this new found resolution of yours go?” 

“How do you mean?” Jean-Claude was confused, not understanding.

“Is it an open invitation you now have to any who you want?” Asher’s teeth were gritted, as he was petrified that the response would break him. “Or, are we courting to be exclusive, not including ma petite?” 

Jean-Claude sat back, his arm pulling slightly away as he processed the words. His tried to keep his face blank, but his mind was in turmoil. Too many thoughts were racing far too quickly for him to catch. He'd physically shut down. Asher had immediately noticed and went rigid as he watched. It was impossible for Jean-Claude to completely freeze his face; the surprise and hurt was too great. There was near panic in his eyes, followed by a hint of anger with a measure of pain. 

Asher tried to understand Jean-Claude's reaction. He'd expected words, not this! Not utter _silence_. To him it screamed of damnation. He hadn't anticipated seeing his closest friend completely silent and withdrawn, almost guarded. 

The limo came to a smooth halt and broke the frozen time that seemed to have taken over the occupants. Asher reached for his jacket and opened the door swiftly. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw Jean-Claude hadn't moved. It seemed he'd gone from caring companion to not being there at all. Asher tried to fight back the tears he felt burning behind his light blue eyes at yet another rejection. So close. He'd been ever so close to having what he'd wanted for almost his entire time in St Louis. But this was worse than when he'd watched from a distance and then joined with Anita between. He'd sampled heaven and was now cast out. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being pushed against the side of the vehicle, having just climbed out.

Suddenly, Jean-Claude held Asher against the car with a vice grip on his wrists. His eye’s burning is to a near black flame. Asher was confused by what he saw. Tears were streaming down his, nearly, lovers face, leaving light pink trails on the alabaster cheeks. 

"Did you not understand what I said to you two nights ago?" Anger filled the words at the start, but then turned to despair. Jean-Claude felt like he was pleading. How could Asher think that this was for anyone but him. Jean-Claude was happy with his life, apart from the one thing that was obviously missing; the final piece of his heart. His emptiness haunted him every waking moment, and was only reinforced by the others presence. Asher had always had his heart, ever since he took the vampire to Belle's court. His heart was broken permanently without Asher. The fact that the golden one pinned by his grasp didn't understand his intentions was frustrating. But more than that, it broke him. 

"Asher...do you think this is about me opening my bed.." he trailed off as he saw Ashers response. His emotions lashed out, making Asher wince under the now painful grip

"Jean-Clau."

"You think I'm now planning to date whomever I wish and welcome them to my arms!?" Jean-Claude calmed suddenly as he regained control, releasing Asher, but genuine shock filled his words. It was only that which made him release the frustrating vampire. He may love Asher, but in that moment, he cursed the insecurity and self-doubt. 

Asher nodded slightly as he looked down, not able to meet the intense gaze, a few tears now welled from his eyes. He didn’t both to hide them and did a poor job of biting back a slight sob at the thoughts.

Jean-Claude closed the gap that had appeared between them from his letting Asher go. He stood so most their bodies were touching and saw fear in Asher’s eyes. He knew he hadn’t put that fear there, and he hoped that given time, he could take it away! There was no rejection or repulsion. Only love. And more than a healthy dose of lust to go with it.

“Asher,” he whispered softly, that one word heavily accented. Unsure of the words that his goldfinch needed to hear, he kissed him. Pressing their bodies as close as he could into the gentle kiss. It was not rough or demanding, some would say it appeared with very little passion. But that gentleness and the way they pressed close spoke volumes. Jean-Claude let Asher feel the love he had for him. Tried to convey his undying need. Pulling back, Jean-Claude took Asher’s face between his hands as he forced the eye contact.

“Its only for you, Asher.” He kissed him softly again, a peck on the lips. “This isn’t about any new-found freedom, or new pursuits. It’s not even about sex or food. Simply, I want, and need you. This is because we need to be together; we do belong. Fate hasn’t been great over the last few centuries.” Jean-Claude paused for a moment, weighing his words and their ramifications. Especially if his ma petite found out and took offence. “I’d have you call me your husband again someday.”


	7. Recreation

It took Asher several moments to process the declarations that Jean-Claude had made. He was relieved that it was him and not just anyone. He needed time to just be with the dark vampire and not fear that he'd be replaced by a specimen better than he. His face lit up and he knew it, because he saw confidence yet again on Jean-Claude's face. The younger vampire led Asher into the hotel. Asher barely noticed the stunning reception area, or the marble lift. So absorbed in his thoughts as Jean-Claude's last words sank in. How long since he'd called the love of his undead life husband? It would have been just as they'd parted before tragic events.

Still he hadn't been able to say anything, and it wasn't often that words failed him. Jean-Claude wasn't concerned by the silence of his Goldfinch; the joy was clear on his face. It did amuse him when he saw Asher attempt to speak and saw his of so tempting lips move, but no sound came out. Soon, those lips would be doing much more than trying to speak. Images of Asher on his knees, lying between his legs and in a multitude of other positions suddenly filled his mind. Where could he begin tonight, when there was so much he wanted to explore? Some old and hopefully some new things, thanks to modern conveniences. 

“Mon chardonneret,” Jean-Claude began gently, resting his hands on Ashers slim hips from behind, “close your eyes for me, mon amour.” He pecked Asher's rough cheek affectionately. They were in the lift, almost on the top floor to the suite that the Master of the City had booked for the next 2 nights. He'd paid a large sum for these two nights and silently hoped with an almost maddened desperation, that his orders had been carried out exactly. 

Asher twisted his head to the side as he kissed Jean-Claude softly, before nodding in compliance and tentatively closing his eyes. He couldn't help the slight roll of tension that went through his body. Calming French was whispered in his ear lovingly to calm him. The lift had stopped and Jean-Claude took both of his hands, ignoring the slight tremble, and lead the way. Asher's tremble was partly in nerves, but mostly from anticipation. He knew it was sensed by his soon to be lover, so wasn't concerned and focussed on enjoying the moment. How long since he'd been able to give himself over to someone else without fear? He couldn't recall exactly. Centuries.

Asher gasped in awe and shock as Jean-Claude told him to open his eyes. Tears immediately welled as he was left speechless, yet again. This time, from total wonderment and complete joy. He let them slide down his cheek freely, not wiping them away as he turned to Jean-Claude to see love shining from his midnight depths.

“Jean,” choking slightly on the emotion, “il est..parfait!” (it is perfect). He couldn't really think how to describe it, when it was so far beyond perfection. The scene before him was a recreation from centuries before. 

Jean-Claude had spent months pondering how to show Asher his feelings, and that he still considered him as handsome as he always had been. Whether it was when they first met, first declared their love for each other or the first time he saw him after the scars were healed but horrifically fresh. He too, had tears in his eyes which trailed down his cheek as he felt Asher's arms pull him close and lips on his in an emotional kiss. 

The scene before them was one of utter beauty and took them back to a time when things were almost perfect, when they'd been certain of each other. The night re-enacted before them was the one where Asher had declared that he loved the younger vampire. Love for who he was, what he was, for everything. Asher had chosen to make the move and risk the rejection and fear of mockery all those centuries ago. That night, he had exposed himself and bore his heart to Jean-Claude. Now, it was Jean-Claude's turn to bare all.

A hint of vanilla rode the air from the many candles spread across the room, a trail of red rose and white lily petals created a beautiful path that led to the bed. The bed was covered with even more petals and full roses and complete lilies. Between the pillows sat a bottle of wine. This time, Asher's favourite from that time period. It had been especially imported from France. And, whilst they could only take small sips, two crystal glasses sat to one side of the bed. A unique pottery container of sandalwood massage oil was placed next to the glasses, the scent of that and the wine would be intoxicating. The container was the same that Asher had painstakingly made. He recognised it immediately and hadn't even thought that Jean-Claude would have kept it.

Jean-Claude smiled up at Asher as he enjoyed watching the amazement and other positive emotions flowing over his face.

“Asher.” A firmness in that tone drew Asher's gaze from the room to Jean-Claude, so that he was the vampires sole focus. “You came to me all those centuries ago, now I come to you. Know, I see you same now as I did then. Just as handsome, arrogant, loving.” Jean-Claude expected protestation at the statement, but there was none. Asher looked like he was hanging on every word he was hearing. This was a key thing he wanted Asher not only to hear, but to believe and feel. 

“All my life, I've been alone and cold. For years, my heart did not beat; it was frozen. All I have to do is think of you, and it pounds. It beats only for you, in time to you. When you aren't here, I'm lost and empty!” Jean-Claude spoke steadily as he walked backwards, leading Asher to the bed and pushing him so he sat on the edge. Jean-Claude dropped down to both his knees, holding both Asher's hands in his own. Again, mirroring that night. “For eternity and a day, I'll love you. I'm yours, for always.”

Word for word, he repeated as Asher had said to him.

Swallowing hard, Asher replied, voice shaky and it was barely a whisper. “ My heart sings and my soul comes to life because of you. You took me from the shadow and breathed life into me, when I'd thought myself dead. I'm complete when you touch me; you fill every crevice, every hole. There's no I without you.”

Asher said back as Jean-Claude had too replied to him.


	8. Declarations

As joy spilled over his face, Jean-Claude rose from his knees. Gracefully, he offered a hand to Asher to stand, a he pressed 'play' and the silence was filled with a song. Modern conveniences weren't lost on him, especially if they'd help with a seduction!

Tell me your secrets, I'll keep them safe  
No sign of weakness, it's a sign of faith  
We'll stand tall so you don't fall

He'd lost count of the amount of time he'd spent trying to find words, a song or a poem to express what he felt, one that could act as a bridge between them. But, how could a simple song possibly encapsulate centuries of overwhelming emotion? It couldn't. But, it could try.

You're not defeated, you're in repair  
Don't have to call me, I'll always be there  
We'll stand tall, so you don't fall

He stood before Asher, hiding no emotions; instead allowing them to free fall over his dark features. His eye's captured Asher, as they always had done. Pain shadowed the pale eye's above Jean-Claude, despite the joy that swam in them. 

“Let me ease it, mon amour,” the whisper caressed down Asher's spine, making him shiver, “like we used to.”

If you could see how far you've walked  
You would see that's all not lost

The Asher before him now, was much more like how he'd been before the wicked 'church going' men from Europe got their hands on him. Pain shot through Jean-Claude's heart at the memory, but it eased as he felt Asher's smooth skin on his still damp cheek. He'd never be the same, they both knew that – some things can never be fully healed. But that didn't matter. Everyone changes from their experiences and the dark vampire hoped that Asher could finally learn it didn't have to mean isolation, self-loathing and rejection. It hadn't been because of his scars Jean-Claude had hung back.

“I've never hesitated because of these, Asher.” He saw the wince, but did not stop, as his fingers caressed the rivulets of thick, white tissue.

I will never give up on you  
I don't care what I've got to lose  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm  
I will never give up on you  
You're the one that I'm running to  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm

“Never these.” His tone so stern, that Asher almost believed what he was hearing. Almost. He listened intently, falling slowly deeper into the dark blue chasm of Jean-Claude's eyes and soothing undertones from his voice. “I'm sorry I left for America, but I couldn't stand it.” His hand fell away  
They both knew the 'it' wasn't the life, the horror of court or event Belle. 'It' was seeing the hate from Asher and constantly being rejected by the man who had claimed, and completed, his soul long before.

Under the surface, I see you glow  
I'm right beside you, you're never alone  
Don't let go, when you're so close  
If you could see how far you've walked  
You would see that's all not lost

Asher pressed closely to Jean-Claude, resting his arms on the shorter vampires shoulders, needing their to be contact. “Je suis desole, mon corbeau. At the time, it felt like my hate was my only sanctuary. I wish that then, I'd understood what I knew now.” Asher sensed the guilt from Jean-Claude. But, he also had guilt for how he'd treated his raven for Ni on two centuries. 

I will never give up on you  
I don't care what I've got to lose  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm  
I will never give up on you  
You're the one that I'm running to  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dancing through...

He didn't allow it to consume him tonight. What had happened couldn't be changed. Instead he let love take him as firm hands roamed up his torso, pushing away his blazer and undoing his waist coat. French curses could be heard quietly as they were both frustrated by the separation of their skin. They both stood topless. Asher did not shy away...

This madness, we're running through  
This magic, it's inside of you  
It's madness, it's madness...

He met his soon-to-be lovers gaze steadily. They could move forward, they could make a future. Now there was no woman between them, no obstruction.

Now you can see how you've walked,  
The mountain climbed, the oceans crossed

He understood in that moment what Jean-Claude had been trying to tell him for years, possibly centuries. He wasn't less, or unworthy, he wasn't refused because of his scars. They were a part of him, and as such had merged. Always they would cause him to curse of the past, but they didn't have to damn his future.

I don't care what I've got to lose  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm  
I will never give up on you  
You're the one that I'm running to  
Just give me your hand and hold on  
Together we'll dance through this storm

Taking Jean-Claude's hand, Asher pulled him to the bed. Dark blue flame met glacier fire. 

“Oui.”

“You finally understand.” A statement, no need to question.

Jean-Claude collapsed into the arms of the first, and only man. he had ever truly loved.

 

Lucie Jones - Never Give Up On You Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	9. Reunion

Jean-Claude graciously fell into Asher's arms, against his firm body, as their clothes seemed to fade away in a the few steps to the bed. 

Hands eagerly roamed, stroking, caressing everywhere. Neither could settle for touching one area area, as they were high on the unleashed love that was riding them to the point of no return. As fingers tangled in dark curls, a groan escaped before being silenced by demanding lips. This kiss seemed to last an eternity and eventually Jean-Claude had to break away and pause. 

Asher watched him. An arrogant smirk slowly twitched the edges of his lips upwards. Intense. The master of seduction had to pause because it was too much. He agreed though. He felt truly alive for the first time since he'd last been with his raven. He knew that just being around him, and then with Anita between them, had helped...but this! This, was what he'd been missing! 

He shuddered as Jean-Claude slowly skimmed his fingers down both sides of Asher's chest. The scent of the oil floated into his senses as he raised his glance to meet Jean-Claude. Oil coated hands massaged across his firm chest and stomach.

"I'm going to make you _ache_ for me, Asher." Jean-Claude whispered against his ear as nipped along his collar bone. 

"I already do." He gasped honestly, as he gave himself over to the sensual feeling. He revelled in knowing that someone was just enjoying touching his body. The intensity of desire in Jean-Claude's eyes would have stolen his breath away if he had to breathe. 

20 minutes later Asher was writing in near pain from the pleasant torture being induced! Jean-Claude had explore almost everywhere with his hands and had grinned and Asher as he kissed him desperately. Asher had hoped for more as he'd silently guided a hand to his throbbing cock, only to find a head shaking slowly as his reply. Bereft,he almost cried out as his friend pulled away from the embrace. He gasped and groaned, fingers digging into the soft skin of Jean-Claude's shoulders. His tongue. He moaned; the devil was repeating the actions before his tongue.

“Mon dieu, Jean, please.” A chuckle resonated through his leg as a tongue lapped at the back of his knee.

Asher couldn't take it any longer, he needed more. With desperation he pulled the other man up, kissing him urgently and capturing him in a tight embrace. Their skilled tongues danced around fangs, deliberately nicking on one occasion. That led to Asher feasting on Jean-Claude's tasty, copper hinted mouth.

“I need you,” he panted, light blue flame filling his eyes, “to know I have.” A hint of centuries of pain resounded in those few words. Jean-Claude's' gaze softened as he brushed lips across the scarred cheek, before meeting that intense gaze.

“You have me. I'm all yours.” A wicked glint filled his devious eyes. “Now, I'll take you.” More oil was suddenly on his fingers as they slid between Ashers cheeks, whilst his other hand stroked the once so familiar silky, hardness. 

He shuddered as he felt the press of two fingers beyond his ring. Lips pressed to his briefly as french was murmered in his ear. Words of love, longing and desire. Then he felt Jean-Claude move over him. The smooth firmness of his leaking head, teasing against Asher's entrance. 

“I'm ready.” Jean-Claude's head snapped up at the words, holding his goldfinches expression as he slowly moved forward, uniting them. He arched back and almost wept, a tear of joy sliding down his flushed cheek. Asher wrapped legs to Jean-Claude's lower back, immediately pulling him closer.

He lowered himself down, so that as he moved, their upper bodies lined up perfectly. Their hips moving in a unison long yearned for, but not forgotten. It was slow, firm and steady. Neither wanted to rush or go to slow, yet they couldn't supress the growing need and primal desire. Nails dug into strong arms as teeth scraped and bit a collar bone.

“I'm close,” Jean managed to barely utter the words as he buried himself deep in Asher.

“Take me, _mon mari_ ” Asher's words pushed him over the edge. He came hard, just as Asher did, shooting between their sweaty chests. With a silent consent they both bit each other and enjoyed the taste flooding their mouths. 

It took a few minutes before Jean-Claude rolled to the side, pulling Asher close. Asher snuggled against him, wrapping an arm over his chest and the other reached to hold Jean's hand. He kissed the hand affectionately as he tilted his head up, seeking Jean-Claude's lips with a loving need.

“Did you,” Jean-Claude paused, “mean it?” Asher blinked as he worked out what he was being asked.

“I did not think you considered me as such anymore, mon corbeau. You have always been my husband, despite the,” Jean-Claude silenced him with a finger to his lips before he could mention something not positive. Asher smiled softly, and sucked a finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. Suggestive of other things.

They both sensed dawn approaching and Jean-Claude pulled him into a tight embrace. The night had been perfect. They had moments where he feared it would fall apart, but he realised those moments were essential for them to heal. He knew the road would not be easy, but he fell to the darkness for the day with hope.


	10. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back at the Circus, things are troubling both vampires.

They pulled up outside the Circus after the two glorious nights away.  Jean-Claude and Asher were both joyful that they’d finally been able to reunite.  Having those two nights where it was just the two of them had allowed them to reacquaint themselves physically, and to relax with each other emotionally.   Asher couldn’t help the nerves that lined his stomach now that they were stationary.  He didn’t move, frozen from the anxiety, even as he saw Jean-Claude’s lean form move out into the cool night air.  
   
“Mon chardonneret, quel est le problème (What’s the problem)?” Jean-Claude bent back down inside as he noticed the absence of his companion.  The question bought Asher back to life and he graciously stepped out also, shivering as he did.  He wasn’t cold.  He was torn between burying himself in loving arms and hiding in his chambers.  The choice was no longer his as he felt soft fingers entwine with his own.  He watched Jean-Claude with guarded eyes as he felt the brush of lips on the back of his hand.  The reality of his situation dawned on him.  He didn’t want to hide, and was disgruntled that yet again they would have to hide their affections because of a woman.  
   
“Why do we always have to hide our true feelings from a woman, mon ami?” He sighed in frustration as he shifted against his friend in agitation.  
   
“Ah.”  It dawned on Jean-Claude.  “It will not be for long.”  His tone was firm.  “That I will ensure.  I am sorry that this hurts you.”  He looked up at Asher and pulled him into a close embrace before meeting his intense blue gaze again.  As he stepped from the hug, he kept Asher’s hand in his, meeting the speculative gaze from Asher steadily.  
   
“It is more than that, what is it, Asher?”  Jean-Claude could barely contain his sigh and waning joy.  He’d hoped that Asher would not fall so quickly in his mood.  He tugged gently so they could start to head inside.  Asher’s hand rose silently to gesture at his scars as he shook his head.  Again, Jean-Claude stopped and pressed a kiss to the scarred cheek as be brushed hair to one side.  “J’taime.”  He stated simply.  
   
***A few weeks later***  
   
Jean-Claude looked down at the man resting on his chest.  The golden locks fell across the bedding and on his on chest.  He absent mindedly twisted a curl around his index finger.  
   
Silently he cursed at his current predicament.  He’d hardly seen Anita for the last few weeks; frustrating for their own relationship and also his with Asher.  He was already fed of hiding, yet was not going to just declare it publicly.  That to say the least was not fair on the woman who also held his heart, as well as the vampire.  Just before dawn Asher had lost his temper, as he often did, in the heat of a jealous and insecure moment.   
   
He tightened his arm around as Asher as he saw his eyes open.  Jean-Claude smiled gently.  Asher twisted up slightly.

“Je suis desole.” 

“I like this.” Asher murmered quietly as he buried his head into the nape of Jean-Claude's neck, breathing in his delicious scent, whilst running his fingers through dark hair.

Jean-Claude glanced down before he replied. “What would that be?” He skimmed his lips in a gentle kiss on top of Asher's head.

“Waking up, in your arms. That you've stayed and are waiting for me to wake.” Asher looked up as he said the last sentence, his tone serious. Jean-Claude tightened his grip around the other vampire as a silent response, before kissing him passionately on the lips. The kiss conveying the emotions he couldn't quite put into words. It had been a delicate few weeks with not wanted to be caught off guard yet soothing Asher's need for not feeling like a 'bit on the side' as an American would probably say. 

They settled further back into the pillows after, holding each other close. Suddenly, Jean-'s head snapped up as he heard his door open, a snarl almost twisting his lips as the announced intrusion. When realised who it was, he lay there perfectly calm and relaxed, though his mind did have a brief moment of chaotic panic. Asher froze, before trying to pull away and hide the rather intimate embrace they were in. 

“Ma petite,” he welcomed lovingly, voice smooth and full of dark promise. 

"Hello boys," she stated as she walked towards them. Intent clear in her moves.


	11. Outburst

Asher went almost translucent. Having not fed, it wasn't just a paling of complexion, but loosing of complexion. Jean-Claude noticed and his attention was diverted immediately from Anita to Asher with concern. He spared her a glance as silent understanding flowed between them. She halted at the end of the bed, having sensed the strange reaction was to do with her.

'Is this because he's suddenly scared? I can smell his fear.' Her voice caressed through Jean-Claude's mind. There was only concern, yet he knew that she was fully aware of what had been going on between the two men.

'Yes. Of the position we were in and still partially in.' He raised his eyes briefly, searching hers for understanding.

Gently his fingers on one hand stroked through Ashers hair as brushed his lips to the others ear, whispering calming French. His other fingers danced gentle circles along up Asher's strong thighs. 

'I'm not going to stop you, I can't stop you.'

The simple statement made Jean-Claude's head snap up. 

'I liked what we did with Auggie. I want _us_ to do the same, or similar.' A blush crept up her cheeks at the private admission. 'I have others, I guess, well,' Anita trailed off. Knowing that she was being logical, but finding it hard to voice.

She'd spent hours venting to Micah and Nathaniel. Both of whom had highlighted _their_ position in her life, and how Jean-Claude had no one else physically. That he had needs and hungers. If they could be satisfied, was it not better with a male she knew and loved, rather than a stranger?

Jean-Claude met her gaze steadily, searching for the truth in the statement. Too often they had been here, to have her run later. Neither could afford the split anymore. Whilst his mental attention was all for his human servant, his arm wound around Asher's shoulders in a reassuring embrace. Asher couldn't' help the slight role of his shoulders as he tilted into the safe haven of embrace. He feared the end, the wrath, the separation. That not only would he be banished from Jean-Claude's bed, but the bed he shared with them as a menage a tois.

'I sense your nerves, yet resolution, ma petite. On this, I will not step down. But, I do not want cause for argument between us. If you are more open, we can discuss this more. The two of us to start with perhaps.' He glanced down at Asher with raised eyebrows, indicating his meaning. 'if you mean this, he will need to hear it from you. It will mean more.'

She gulped and climbed up on the edge of the silk sheets covering the bed. Not slipping too far, she couldn't help the grin of her satisfaction face that she held herself relatively well. 

"Asher," she spoke softly, as she reached out, resting a hand near the bottom of his knee. He jumped from the touch, having not paid attention to her. He'd internalised, as he prepared himself for the blow expected. He did not think that Jean-Claude would stay to his word if Anita protested too heavily.

'Give me some credit, Asher' Jean-Claude reprimanded him privately.

"I want to be with you both." She said firmly, bluntly, but affection on her face. She spoke for the benefit of Asher, to try to draw him from whatever he was focusing on or thinking about. 

Jean-Claude pulled away slightly, making some room between the two men's larger bodies. A groan a protest was heard from Asher as he scowled up at Jean-Claude with his head hitting the pillow. Anita crawled between them and skimmed her fingers across Asher's scarred cheek; knowing that would give her his full attention. His head snapped around, pale blue eyes meeting brown. It was then he shuffled up slightly and raised his arm so it slid under Jean-Claude's neck, allowing room for Anita to essentially be cradled between the two. A position they had done countless times to cuddle up for some time before dawn. He sighed, back to a woman between them. 

She saw annoyance flash through his eyes, yet didn't know why. Before she could say something, he'd risen from the bed, French curses being muttered under his breath as he glared down at her. 

"In the **middle** again! Heaven forbid that we," he gestured angrily to where Jean-Claude now sat up, "may want to be _together_ as days of old!" He exclaimed, power starting to make is golden curls flicker.

"Asher," she began. He expected it to be some protest, some excuse or needing to 'get used' to the idea, so he cut her off.

"Non. I've heard it before." His accent thickened. "I'll not hear it again. He has finally welcomed me to _his_ bed and heart. **Alone.** " Asher's tone was savage and bitter as he wasn't listening to anything that she attempted to say, even as she rose off the bed and approached him. He stalked back, throwing on his robe. "I'll not be deprived of him again! Not now that he has finally acted on what has been denied for _centuries_. You've no idea how that feels, Anita." He strode to the door and was gone before Anita could get off the bed. Jean-Claude had been only just bhebhind him. Reaching the door before it shut.

He sighed, rubbing his temples between his fingers as he sat down.

"There is our volatile lover. he is probably still reeling from last night."

"Last night?" 

"He had a similar, though not as intense, outburst about how I had not spoken with you, Yet, he knows we have barely seen each other in the last few weeks." He shook his head with frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

Having arranged a date for pleasure and discussion the following evening with Anita, Jean-Claude started going about his activities for the evening. His face a plain mask, more so than usual; hiding the turbulent thoughts flying through his usually calm mind. Sometimes he cursed his love for the damned vampire! 

Anita had revealed enough that she wasn't going to get in the way of the two men's separate relationship. Though, there obviously were some concerns and things which needed to be talked about. Setting some type of rules or agreement had been suggested by Anita. But there would no objection this time to union itself. He'd assured her that this didn't affect his feelings for her or the time they'd have together as a couple. But, he emphasised that he would have time with only Asher, and if even she got 'cold feet', he would not call a halt to it.

The night seemed to drag on endlessly. Eventually, the tedious tasks were complete. Torn between going to Guilty Pleasures or having a rather long bath, the bath idea won after a short internal debate.   
Returning to his chamber, he sat on the edge of his bed and unlaced the knee high boots and slid the slightly worn pair off with graceful ease.   
His gaze was drawn aw)ay from his boots as he heard a throat being cleared from one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Having not bothered to sense if anyone was present before entering his own chamber his senses flared out. It only took a split second, recognising the sound immediately as the occupant of the chair stood up.

"Asher," his tone was icy and clearly fed up, "what can I do for you, mon ami?" He was in no mood to deal with more volatile emotions.

"So, that's it?" Asher stood angrily and approached Jean-Claude.

"Is what 'it'?" Jean-Claude clarified, though he knew what was being referred to.

"Over. Us. Is that it now? All of a few weeks. She suspects and you just roll over like a.." Pain, more than anger filled the usually beautiful tones.

"Be quiet!" Jean-Claude growled as he suddenly stood before Asher and grabbed him by both arms firmly, almost bruising hard. "Just stop!"

He cursed, a pained look twisting his handsome features. "Stop jumping to conclusions. Do you have such little faith in my feelings for you and the conviction that I have for _us_ this time?   
Releasing Asher roughly enough that the vampire stumbled, Jean-Claude turned his back and continued to get undressed for his bath.

"You should have listened earlier this evening, Asher." Glancing over his shoulder as he shrugged of his shirt, his expression softened around the edges. "We have now missed what may have been a pleasurable start to the evening for all 3 of us."  
Asher hesitated, surprised at the foul mood that Jean-Claude seemed to be in. But more so, how it was aimed at him.

"I don't understand."

"Of you course you don't!" Jean-Claude stated blandly as sauntered into the bathroom, a plume of steam escaping and masking his figure as he did. He didn't close the door behind him, so Asher followed several paces behind him. When Asher stepped enough into the bathroom and closed the door Jean-Claude was already in the tub, leaning his head back against the marble. Asher licked his lips as some desire rose. Curls and tendrils of hair fell over pale shoulders and some was lost against the black marble. Dark eyes opened and held Asher's eyes. He gestured an invite to Asher to join with a flick of his wrist towards the tub. An eye brow raised in question before a nod of confirmation gave Asher the final needed agreement to join. 

Jean-Claude opened his arms so that when Asher climbed in he immediately went to lean against the younger vampire. Wrapping his arms around the cool body, he locked them around Ashers chest. His fingers absently stroking patterns on the smooth and ragged textures. 

"You never listen when you're in certain moods." Jean-Claude sighed in an expansion of his earlier statement. "And I grow tired of it."


End file.
